


How to get rid of hiccups!

by Sprout2012



Series: How to get rid of hiccups [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: Hinata gets hiccups, and Kageyama manages to help relieve him of the inconvenience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut - may do a continuation and build up if people like what they read. 
> 
> Please, be kind - this is my first ever attempt at a Kagehina story. I have referred to Kags as Kageyama, is that the norm? I've watched all of Haikyu! but have not read the manga.

Kageyama could tell Hinata was pushing himself too hard yet again – but Hinata was determined as ever to stay at least on par with him.

Mopping the sweat off his forehead with a towel, and picking up his drink, Hinata began to take large gulps of it. 

Watching him he glowered down at Hinata, “Don't drink it like that!” He chastised, “You’ll get hiccups if you drink too fast,” he warned, sipping his drink.

Hinata rolled his eyes and stopped drinking to say, “I won’t get..*hic*” he stopped mid-sentence, a hiccup causing him to pause.

Kageyama arched an eyebrow at him, “Dumbass, I did warn you.”

Hinata huffed and took a few more sips - maybe that would rid him of his hiccups?

Nope. 

They headed to the changing rooms, had gotten dressed and began walking home, all the while Hinata was still hiccuping. 

The pair were walking together, Kageyama sending Hinata a sideways glare every time he released a hiccup. Why did he have to be so damn annoying and cute?

“Ugh, I've had enough..*hic* of hiccuping now,” Hinata complained pouting somewhat. 

Kageyama had to look away, he found Hinata far too cute at the best of times, let alone when he was pouting. 

He had to stop and turn as Hinata was no longer walking beside him. Upon turning he saw Hinata starting what seemed like a headstand.

“What are you doing?” He snapped.

Hinata glanced up at him, his head on the ground and his palms flat on it too. He had yet to get the momentum to go into a headstand, Kageyama struggled to watch due to Hinata’s arse being in full view. 

“I swear I heard somewhere that standing on your head gets rid…*hic* of hiccups.” He explained just as he pushed off with his feet and going up into a headstand. His arms wobbled momentarily as they took his weight. 

After a few seconds, Hinata’s t-shirt fell downwards – gravity and all. Exposing his stomach and chest.

Kageyama groaned quietly turning away, biting his lip. Fuck! It was bad enough they get sweaty on the court and he can hear Hinata making all kinds of groans – although not sexual can easily be taken that way. Having Hinata breathing heavily – panting and moaning were torture but at least he had volleyball to distract him. 

Then there were the dreaded yet heavenly changing rooms. It was dreaded because it was torture seeing Hinata undress, with each new bit of pale skin revealed his desire to kiss him increased. Yet it was heavenly for the same reason, he got to see Hinata undressing. Those moments had been fuel for many masturbating sessions. 

Taking a calming breath, with his back to Hinata he said, “What are you, Five?!” He carried on walking.

He heard a scuffle and then Hinata was right beside him walking in step with him.

“What do you…*hic* suggest I do then?” He snapped.

Kageyama angled his head to stare down at Hinata, “I suggest you do not drink your drink so fast,”

They walked on in silence, reaching a park that they always cut through.

Moments later Hinata excitedly gripped onto his forearm, he's practically bouncing up and down, “Oh, I know..*hic* you can surprise me? Scare me! That's…*hic* meant to work.” He sounded gleeful at the prospect of getting rid of the hiccups.

Kageyama covers Hinata’s hand with his, enjoying the feeling of holding it for a second before he flings Hinata’s hand off of him. Hinata looks hurt for a split second, before he's beaming up at him once more, “Please,” he begs.

Kageyama is sure he would do anything Hinata asked if he showed him his pout and pleading eyes. It seemed he was a sucker for it.

However, he pointed out the flaw in Hinata’s plan, “How can I surprise you, dumbass, if you've told me to. It will not come as a surprise.” He drawled in a bored tone.

Hinata frowned, puzzling over what he had just said, “Then wait awhile and do it later…*hic* when I do not expect it.” He suggested. 

Hmmm, suppose he could do that. He nodded his agreement and they continued on in silence- well not quite as Hinata would break the silence with a hiccup every once in awhile.

What could he do to surprise, or scare, Hinata? He was deep in thought, they must have walked for some time. Now was a good time to do something, but what?

His mind flashed up the image of Hinata doing his headstand, his abdomen on display. Then the memory of Hinata, as he collided into him during practice, their bodies landing in a tangled heap. Hinata under him looking how Kageyama imagined he would look during sex. Sweaty with a flushed face, wide-eyed and panting.

Fuck.

Before he knew what he was doing, he spun to face Hinata, shoving him up against the nearest tree, and kissing him. 

Hinata had frozen. His arms down by his sides and body rigid. Kageyama was far too lost to his desire to even pay attention, he curled his fingers under the hem of Hinata's t-shirt, his fingers gliding across his stomach softly.

That seemed to be the catalyst Hinata had needed. The skin to skin contact had broken him out of his shocked state, he flung his arms around Kageyama waist pulling him closer. He stepped up onto tiptoes in order to deepen the kiss.

They kissed without using tongue, it was clumsy and awkward. But, it was amazing. Both of their first kisses.

Kageyama realised what he was doing and stepped away in shock, he picked up his bag and began to walk away.

Hinata rushed to catch up, “What was that all about?” He asked.

Kageyama carried on looking straight ahead, not daring to look for fear of seeing Hinata’s pink lips from kissing.

“You wanted me to surprise you? It got rid of your hiccups did it not?” He asked casually, coolly. Although he was a mess inside. 

Hinata hummed in thought, waited to see if he would hiccup, and nothing, “Yeah, Yeah you did.” He clarified astonished.

They reached the part where they would go separate ways. Kageyama grunted a goodbye and left before he could confess how he truly felt. 

Hinata walked home slowly, his mind full of that kiss. He had liked it. In fact, he had admitted to himself he had a crush on Kageyama some time ago, to actually be kissed by him was such a shock. It had taken him awhile to even register what was happening. His first kiss. His first kiss with his crush no less. He smiled and bear enough skipped home, he would like to kiss Kageyama again someday.


End file.
